


Nelly si sdoppia

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Request from my best friend, Rinkai girls, There are two Nelly's
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: Ele ed Ene Virsaladze, sorelle per (cau)caso.





	Nelly si sdoppia

Era una dolce mattinata alla houseboat delle Rinkai. Alexandra si era svegliata per prima, era già vestita e stava cucinando la colazione per le ragazze. Ad un certo punto, Alexandra sente un rumore strano… *Patapomft!*

Alexandra smette di cucinare, e decide di vedere nelle camerette delle ragazze. Il suono veniva dalla camera di Fiffi e Nelly.

Alexandra: Posso aprire?

Nelly1: Ok. Chi sei tu e cosa ci fai quà nel mio letto?

Nelly2: Io sono Elene Virsaladze, nata il 24 Marzo del 2035 in Via Rusk’a Jorjoliani numero 3, Mestia, Svaneti, saKartvelo, Eurasia, Pianeta Terra, Sistema Solare, Via Lattea, naso di Trumpallero trumpallà!

Nelly1: NO! Elene saKartvelosa unicornosa patatosa flussosa Virsaladze sarei IO, semplicemente IO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nelly2: No! IO SONO NELLY VIRSALADZE!

Nelly1: No. Nelly Virsaladze sono io!

Nelly2: No io sono Nelly, unica e inimitabile!

Nelly1: Sono io Nelly

Nelly2: No lo sono io

Nelly1: ME VAR NELLI VIRSALADZE!

Nelly2: ARA! NELLI VAR!

Nelly1: NAK’ADIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *rumore di un’esplosione*

Alexandra, poverina, si sentiva tremolante. Lei sapeva che Nelly a volte era pericolosa. Si aveva quindici anni ed era alta un metro e quaranta, ma aveva vinto il torneo mondiale delle scuole medie di Mahjong e aveva strani poteri di manipolazione del flusso.

Alexandra aprì la porta e stormò nella stanza delle sorelle Virsaladze.

Alexandra vide che DUE Nelly stavano litigando sopra il loro letto. Fiffi stava dormendo, accovacciata al suo peluche di rana.

Alexandra: Nelly!

Nelly1 & Nelly2: Si?

Alexandra: Cosa é successo come mai ci sono due di voi?

Nelly1: Non lo so.

Nelly2: Sembra qualche scherzo creato da qualche nostro opponente.

Nelly1: Tipo Awai o Shizuno o Saki?

Nelly2: Chissà.

Alexandra: Beh, non penso loro sappiano sdoppiare le persone.

Fiffi: *si sveglia* Ratsiratsiratsi? DUE Nelly-did-debi?

Nelly1: Si.

Nelly2: Apparentemente siamo *entrambe* Elene Virsaladze. Che strano, huh?

Alexandra: Si. Beh, potete ottenere due identità diverse e vivere come sorelle gemelle!

Nelly1: SIII! *abbraccia Nelly2* Io sarò Ele, e lei sarà Ene!

Ene: Ok. Ci sto! Ele ed Ene, le due gemelle!

Fiffi: Ho due sorellone!

*Poco dopo*

Megan, Myeong-Hwa, e Huiyu entravano nella sala da pranzo della houseboat della Rinkai.

Megan: Ciao, Alex! High-five!

Alexandra: Ragazze, ho qualcosa da dirvi.

Myeong-Hwa: Hai una sorpresa per noi? Mi hai regalato un nuovo ombrello?

Huiyu: Myeong, ma tu vuoi sempre ombrelli?

Megan: Non ti basta quello che hai, eh?

Myeong-Hwa: …Non sapevo che dire! *guarda Huiyu*

Alexandra: No non si tratta di un nuovo ombrello. La sorpresa é che Nelly si é sdoppiata accidentalmente, in due ragazze di nome Ele ed Ene.

Huiyu: Oh, che strano.

Megan: Satoha sente la forza delle pedine di mahjong come vibrazioni nella sua pelle, io trasformo tutto in un film western quando sento che qualcuno sta vincendo contro di me, Myeong riceve le pedine del vento giusto cantando, e tutte e du- tre le Virsaladze hanno i poteri del flusso. Hui, tu sei l’unica normale, ma lo vuoi capire?

Huiyu: Ok allora io vivo in un’unità familiare strana, ma non preoccupatevi, un giorno io sposo Choe Myeong-Hwa e insieme andremmo a vivere in Corea e tornerà tutto alla normalità!

Myeong-Hwa: Anch’io, anch’io. La Corea mi manca tanto!

Megan: E’ un posto bellissimo. Dovete solo stare attente alle bombe nucleari di Kim Jong-Kardashian!

Huiyu: Kim Jong-Kardashian non esiste! E’ solo una leggenda metropolitana!

Megan: Si ma su 4chan alcuni dicono che dovrebbe esistere! Guarda!

Myeong-Hwa: … 4chan fa schifo.

Megan: Quindi nemmeno ti trasferiresti nel Kekistan?

Myeong-Hwa: No! Il Kekistan fa schifo! E’ la nazione più strana che fosse mai esistita, creata per motivi malefici! C’é una sola nazione dove io mi trasferirei e quella é la Corea e si trova molto lontano dal Kekistan!

Huiyu: Detto giusto, Myeong.

Myeong-Hwa: Megan, tu lo sposeresti Kim Jong-Kardashian se esistesse?

Megan: No, io sposerei Satoha.

Alexandra: Allora dobbiamo venire tutte al matrimonio!

Ele, Ene, e Fiffi entrano nella stanza.

Megan: Oooh! Due Nelly!

Ele: In realtà io sono Ele.

Ene: E io sono Ene.

Ele: Siamo identiche!

Ene: Ma abbiamo preso vestiti e acconciature completamente diverse!

Ele & Ene: Oaoao!

Fiffi: Che bello avere una sorella in più!

*Ele, Ene, e Fiffi mangiano insieme ad Alex, Megan, Myeong-Hwa, ed Huiyu*

Le ragazze escono per andare al centro di mahjong, dove Huiyu lotterà contro Mako, Yuu, e Sumire.

Myeong-Hwa: Sei pronta, Hui?

Huiyu: Certo che lo sono.

Ene: Sarà bellissimo, proprio come l’altra volta.

Huiyu: Si.

Satoha corre verso di loro, e viene intravista dal resto delle Rinkai.

Alexandra: Oh, guarda, c’é Satoha!

Megan: Ciao, Satoha! Come butta?

Satoha: Bene, butta. Ey, ma come, ci sono due Nelly?

Ele: Ci siamo sdoppiate accidentalmente, quindi ora io sono Ele.

Ene: E io sono Ene.

Fiffi: Ora ho due did-debi!

Satoha: Un pò strano ma penso che ci possiamo abituare.

Ene: Si.

Megan: Ora che si fa, entriamo?

Ele: Certo che entriamo!

Huiyu: Non vedo l’ora di incontrare Yuu e Sumire. E ovviamente voglio anche ri-incontrare Mako, lei sarà felicissima di vedermi.

Myeong-Hwa: Non quanto me! Fallo per tutti noi!

Huiyu: Ma certo, Myeong.

Le ragazze entrano nello stadio di mahjong. Huiyu va a sedersi nella sala di torneo, e le altre si siedono a vederla. Myeong-Hwa si alza per baciare Huiyu e se ne torna a guardare la partita subito prima che comincia.

Alexandra: Ok, ragazze, secondo voi chi vincerà?

Myeong-Hwa: Io spero che vinci Huiyu anche se so che non vincerà.

Satoha: Allora, Mako si ricorda tutti i playstyle e le partite di mahjong che ha visto, infatti gioca senza occhiali. Yuu attrae sempre i tiles più rossi essendo una ragazza molto calda che infatti porta sempre una sciarpa. Sumire non ha poteri psichici o sovrannaturali però manda sempre in campo il tile che é più forte offensivamente.

Ene: Quindi non penso possa vincere Yuu. E l’unico motivo per cui Huiyu é riuscita a sconfiggere Mako la scorsa volta, é perché Mako non conosceva il Mahjong cinese.

Fiffi: Intendete dire che la partita é tra Mako e Sumire?

Ele: Si, ovvio che lo é.

Megan: Ma noi punteremo su di Huiyu.

Ene: Ha bisogno di tutta la forza che le serve.

Myeong-Hwa: Dai, Huiyu!

Alla fine della partita, Mako riceve 30000 punti, Sumire ne riceve 20000, Huiyu ne riceve 15000, e Yuu ne riceve 13000.

Dopo la partita, le ragazze della Rinkai vanno nella loro sala di aspettamento.

Fiffi: Allora che si fa, ora che ho due sorellone?

Ene: Chi tra io e lei é la Captain del mahjong team della Rinkai?

Fiffi: Potete fare a turni.

Alexandra: Voi cosa preferite?

Ele: Preferisco che lo settiamo con un torneo di mini-mahjong tra me ed Ene.

Ele ed Ene fanno un mini-mahjong insieme. Alla fine, vince Ele.

Ele: Evvai! Sarò io ad affrontare Saki, Shizuno, ed Awai alla finale di questo torneo!

Ene: Congratulazioni, Ele!

Fiffi: Yay! Quindi… Ene… vuol dire che tu rimani con me?

Ene: Si.

Fiffi: Ritorneremo a casa nel saKartvelo?

Ene: Per ora rimaniamo quà. In fondo fra un anno, Megan e Satoha se ne dovranno andare, e la Rinkai avrà bisogno di un nuovo Vice-Captain per rimpiazzare Megan.

Fiffi: Aaah. *abbraccia Ene*


End file.
